Zariel
Born Zachary Caine, he was often known simply as 'Rage'. Even as a small child he had a temper, and was prone to violence. A bully throughout grade school, troublemaker in middle school, and a thug in high school, his parents tried just about everything to squash his anger. Various suspensions and expulsions, trips to every form of shrink in existence, and a few visits from the family's pastor later, and he finally decided he'd had enough. On his eighteenth birthday, he simply up and left. No note, no indication of where he was going. He just stole what he could find in his parents' wallets and headed out the door. A few days later, there was a freak accident. An small explosion and a hot fire, blamed on a gas leak, killed both of the Caines. Zachary was nowhere to be found. He had taken on a new name and headed about as far away from his birthplace as that stolen cash would get him. He was responsible for the gas leak, yes, and the electrical short that ignited it. And his parents would not be the last victims of his wrath. Carving out a name for himself throughout his world in murders ranging from the quick and clean to the gruesome and deeply disturbing, the man eventually tossed aside all of his aliases in favor of one: Rage. Rage never stayed in one place for very long. He couldn't afford to. He had various surgeries and other alterations made to his appearance. It got to the point where he couldn't remember his real name, or his real face. His already-unstable mind warped further, and he was no longer simply murdering people who angered him... Rage was killed in a standoff with police involving several forms of explosives and illegal firearms. The Descendants plucked him out of hell to serve as the Demon of Wrath, renaming him to Zariel and erasing his memories entirely. This has cut out some of the mental instability, but he still possesses that one defining characteristic: Rage. Usual Appearance This man is somewhat tall, almost six feet, and has a pale-ish complexion that always seems to bear a slight flush. Flat black hair reaches his jaw in the front and the base of his neck in the back, the ends uneven as though cut with a razor. His eyes are hazel, glimmering with mischievous mirth, and his ears are sharp much like an elf's. The man bears sinuous musculature and angular facial features. He is dressed in clashing colors and patterns. Black-and-White checkered wingtip shoes and striped blue-and-red jeans held up by a rainbow-colored belt. A vibrantly yellow t-shirt with the image of a smiley face sticking its tongue out, and over that a polka-dotted jacket of neon green spots on dark purple. Around his neck is a silver choker bearing the word ANNOYANCE in bold neon pink letters. Out of the back of his shirt and jacket protrude a pair of bat-like wings, black at the top fading into crimson at the bottom. Links of Interest Good vs. Evil Zariel attacked Ax over a matter of injured pride, and Ravus stepped in in the felinoid's defense. What ensued was the manifestation of a natural rivalry that's a bit... Hard to Define The Ascent of Zariel This... is going to be a very... /very/... long story arc involving Zariel attempts to ascend from demonhood to mortality. Above is the page that will house the logs. It might be a while before I start posting logs, but once I do, look for weekly additions. Category:Necromundus Characters